


Vivez, si m’en croyez, n’attendez à demain

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animate Object, Coatlock, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sei un’anima di fili di lana, la contraddizione razionale del sonno di un genio tormentato e sofferente. Sei un cappotto, animato dalla follia. Giostrato dalla fantasia e che balla in un palazzo della memoria sulla musica di un poeta morto troppo presto.





	Vivez, si m’en croyez, n’attendez à demain

 

>  
> 
> Vola il tempo lo sai che vola e va,   
>  forse non ce ne accorgiamo   
>  ma più ancora del tempo che non ha età,   
>  siamo noi che ce ne andiamo   
>  e per questo ti dico amore, amor   
>  io t'attenderò ogni sera,   
>  ma tu vieni non aspettare ancor,   
>  vieni adesso finché è primavera.  
>  [Valzer per un amore ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0K6pZI6psR4)
> 
>  

   
Nient’altro che sogno, sei. Nulla se non il pallido ricordo d’una fantasia lontana. Perduta. Retaggi del tempo in cui anche per quel bambino riccioluto esisteva la magia, ed era reale. Antichi e polverosi rimandi di quando si convinceva che il cavallo di una giostra che sorride a forza, nonostante l’obbligato tragitto, potesse allontanarsi di sua spontanea volontà e galoppare per la campagna inglese. Ricordi di una vita spezzata ai quali s’aggrappa con disperato ardore.  
  
Grazie a loro esisti. Grazie a essi respiri, sospiri e palpiti.  
  
Certe notti pensi pure d’esser vero perché un cuore, da una qualche parte, ce lo devi pur avere. Non può essere come la sensatezza vuole farti credere. Tu sei vivo, soltanto che… sei diverso dagli altri. Tu hai lana al posto del sangue e seta nelle ossa, ma sai sempre come prenderti cura di lui. Anche le volte in cui dorme in un vicolo.  
  
Eppure sempre un sogno rimani. Sei un’idea vaga nella mente di un uomo altrettanto vagamente sconvolto. Sei un sospiro, un soffio che svanisce a mezza sera. Al mattino scompari. Ti spegni con l’alba e in sua attesa muori, accasciandoti dov’eri stato riposto. Sei un’illusione. E t’agiti mentre il tuo amato dorme, rannicchiato sul divano. Coperto a stento da una vestaglia fin troppo leggera. Sfinito da lacrime e dolore, mentre il suo genio s’ottenebra di veleno e lo stomaco gli si svuota.  
  
Respiro dopo respiro, Sherlock Holmes cessa di esistere davanti ai tuoi occhi inermi.  
  
Non comprendi i sentimenti. Non del tutto almeno. E come potresti? Tu che guardi il mondo con l’allegria degli ignoranti e che gioisci unicamente nel vederlo dormire. Tu che, egoisticamente, vorresti non si svegliasse mai più. No, tu non lo conosci il vero dolore ma ti limiti a nutrire una vaga malinconia. La stessa che giunge col il sorgere del sole, e diventa amarezza, e t’ammuore appena. No, tu non li capisci i sentimenti ma sai che sta soffrendo e l’impotenza che ti divora quando lo vedi piangere nel sonno non ha confine.  
  
“Vivi la vita” vorresti dirgli. “Vivila. Ce n’è una sola, Sherlock. Prendimi e corri. Andiamocene a zonzo per questa Londra d’inverno, gelida di nevischio e imbrattata del fango dei porci. Canta una canzone. Respira. Suona il tuo violino. Bevi una tazza di tè mentre parli a una luna falciata a metà.”  
  
Urlaglielo. Ora e adesso ma non indugiare. Digli di levarsi e non aspettare domani. Domani sarà ancora morto.  
  
“Danza, Sherlock, danza. Danza con la leggiadria elegante che ti contraddistingue. Balla e piangi. Balla sulla morte. Balla con me. Balla con addosso nient’altri che me. Balla nudo a Baker Street, dandomi il braccio quasi fossi la tua dama. E chi ti dice che stai ballando col tuo cappotto, zittiscilo. E dillo anche a John. Pregalo. Amalo. Imponigli di parlarti solamente perché vorresti sentire almeno un’altra volta la sua voce.”  
  
Così. Proprio così dovesti dirgli. Ma non lo fai.  
  
Poiché i sogni non parlano.  
  
T’intristisci e appena ti rendi conto che non puoi far nulla per lui, il dolore prende a divampare e questa volta fa male. Perché sei un’anima di fili di lana, la contraddizione razionale del sonno di un genio tormentato e sofferente. Sei un cappotto animato dalla follia. Giostrato dalla fantasia e che balla in un palazzo della memoria sulla musica di un poeta morto troppo presto.  
  
Niente altro che un’illusione che blatera di vita a un uomo che è morto.  
   
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è un verso della poesia di Pierre de Ronsard, Sonnets pour Hélène.
> 
> Sono anni che voglio scrivere questa cosa e non ho mai avuto il coraggio di farlo. Temevo qualche insulto o che potesse sembrare una cosa troppo assurda. Lo faccio oggi, perché un raptus mi ha presa all’improvviso e l’ho scritta tutta quanta di getto. Assolutamente d’istinto. Come al mio solito penso sempre troppo poco prima di pubblicare, ma in questo caso credo sia meglio così.  
> À bientôt…


End file.
